


History Repeats

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, they went through with the wedding, that doesn’t mean Maya’s not still scared.  Still convinced that Shawn might leave, she turns to the one person who’s been in his place: Jonathan Turner<br/>GMW Bingo prompts Maya Hart + Mr. Turner + By Example</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Repeats

     Good things didn’t happen to Maya Hart.  No matter what Riley said, Maya knew that hope was still for suckers.  Sure, they went through with the wedding, that doesn’t mean Maya’s not still scared.  Her dad had married her mom, he still left.  Filled to the brim with anxiety, she sought out the one person who had been in his place.

_Jonathan Turner._

She had only met him twice.  Once when she and Riley were defending Harper, once when they fought for the arts.  She didn’t know him.  She only knew that he had taught Shawn and Cory and Topanga and that he was like a father to Shawn.  It was the latter than brought her to where she was, standing at the door to an unfamiliar apartment, criticizing herself for giving in to her impulses.

“Ms… Hart?” She looked up.  Mr. Turner had opened the door, and was looking at her.

“Mr. Turner…  I was wondering if…  I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done this, I’ll leave,” she started to turn.

“Wait.  You’re already here, why not tell me what’s going on?”

“Shawn married my mom yesterday.”

“I see,” he stepped back, letting her into the apartment.  He waited for her to sit at the kitchen table before heating a pot of milk.  The girl was nervous, but that didn’t explain the chattering teeth.

“Everyone is telling me that this is it, he’s not leaving, their married…  But my dad married my mom…” she trailed off, eyes dropping to her lap.

“And he left.  So you think that Shawn still might leave?” He asked, setting a mug of hot chocolate in front of her.  She nodded, not looking up.  “So why did you come here?”

“Riley said that you were like a dad to Shawn…”

“And you want an example of how it could end?  Yes, I was like a dad to him.  And no, Maya, I’ve never wanted to leave.”

“Oh…”

“But it’s not just that,” he continued, watching the blonde sip from her mug, “Shawn’s been left.  His mom left like your dad did.  His dad was as absent as he said your mom’s been.  He was left by the first person he loved, just like your mom.  Shawn won’t leave.  He’s been left so many times, been broken so many times, he wouldn’t have proposed to your mom if he wasn’t prepared to commit himself to the both of you.  Forever.”

“He won’t leave?” Maya asked, hope seeping into her tone.

“Never, Maya.  He travels for work, but he’s never going to leave, not now that he has someone- someones- to come home to.”

“I have a dad?”

Jonathan had never been very good with crying, but he forced himself to lock eyes with the girl.  “As long as you want a dad, you’ll have one.  Good things can happen to you, Maya, you just have to let them.”

For the first time since Shawn met her mother, Maya let herself hope that things would work out.


End file.
